


Slight Return

by CrunchySalad



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dubious Consent, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySalad/pseuds/CrunchySalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/1854.html?thread=597566#t597566">this prompt</a> on avengerkink. Thor comes home from college to find his long absent brother Loki throwing a party, one participant of which is a completely strung out Tony Stark. Tony tries to give Thor a blow job and Thor can't help but turn it into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slight Return

Thor was expecting to come home to a quiet, empty house. His father and newest stepmother were visiting family in Norway. Balder, always busy with medical school, was no doubt hidden away somewhere among the shelves and stacks of Columbia's library. And Loki. . . well, Loki went where Loki wanted to go, and the last time anyone had heard from him, he had gotten himself arrested in Guatemala. The family lawyers had had fun with that one.

So the house would be empty, but Thor didn't mind. On the contrary, he was almost glad that he would have the house to himself; he enjoyed the raucousness of his college life and the camaraderie of the friends he had known these last four years, but sometimes he longed for peace and familiarity. He wanted to sleep in his bed and eat the cook's mutton stew and ride his horse through the forests of their estate. And he wanted to do it in some semblance of calm.

But he had made his plans in vain, something Thor became very much aware of as the taxi drove him up the driveway of his family mansion. There were several cars near the front door, haphazardly parked, some half on the lawn. And the lawn itself, otherwise impeccably taken care of, was littered with bottles and cigarette boxes. The lights were on. The music was audible from outside. Thor scowled, paid the driver, and made his way inside.

The interior of the mansion was even worse than Thor had imagined. The loud music and copious amount of alcohol he could live with; he enjoyed those things as much as anyone, even if he would never have brought them to the family estate. The tablets that looked like Ecstasy and the lines of white powder on the living room table were another matter entirely, as were the two men tag-teaming the half-naked girl on his grandmother's chaise.

"Out!" Thor called out, voice bellowing over the loud music. "Get out of my home, now!"

Apparently he was intimidating enough to get through to them even in their drug-addled state, because they grabbed what they could and ran out of the house. For a moment guilt tugged at him—should he really be letting them drive away in their condition?—before he realized they were just heading for the pool house. He pushed the side of his fist into the on-off button of the stereo system, no doubt harder than he needed to, before turning at the sound of footsteps.

And who would it be but Loki? Loki was older, but of course he was older. It had been years. His hair was styled differently, he was a bit taller, the planes of his face a little slimmer. There were so many times Thor had longed for this reunion, but this wasn't how he imagined it.

"I was hoping someone would be here to welcome the prodigal son home," Loki said with a smile, and Thor took solace in the fact that at least Loki wasn't drunk or high.

"Did you?" Thor asked, unable to keep the bitterness from clouding his voice. "Or did you come home because you thought no one would be here?"

The smile didn't disappear as Loki crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. "And why would I do that? I wouldn't have come home at all, then."

"I've never pretended to know your motivations." Thor swept an arm over the mess that was the living room. The drugs, the broken antique glassware, the discarded lace thong. "Why have you brought this into our father's home? Who are these people?"

"Friends I made tonight," Loki said, his answer as infuriating as expected. "Funny, I don't remember you being this much of a boy scout in our youth."

"You're a disappointment, Loki." He hadn't meant to say it. He didn't even realize what he was saying until it came out of his mouth, and he regretted it before he even finished speaking. He wanted things between them to be normal again, but he couldn't help it, couldn't help the words that had been forming for years.

Loki's body tensed even if his facial expression didn't change. "Oh, but without a screw-up like me in the family, who would make Balder and you look so good? Although I suppose a future surgeon and a future lawyer slash social activist would be impressive even without the comparison. How could I possibly measure up to either of you?"

"That's not why. You know that's not why." Thor could feel it inside him. The anger of abandonment, of betrayal. "You left us. When Father was sick, when the family needed you, you ran away."

And there it was. Loki pushed himself off the doorframe and turned, face in profile as he looked back over his shoulder.

"We can't all be as noble as you. We can't all watch so easily as death comes calling." Loki's eyes were a hard glint. His tone was icy steel. "This family soap opera doesn't play out tonight, Brother. I'm going to sleep."

Thor stood there until Loki disappeared, then he resisted the urge to punch his fist into the wall. That hadn't gone the way he had wanted. It wasn't at all what he had imagined, whenever he imagined Loki coming home. He wished Balder were here. Balder would know what to say, what to do, to smooth things over and prevent Loki from leaving all over again.

Thor sunk into a large Victorian armchair and closed his eyes. He wished he were still at college, drinking with his friends, finding comfort in his Jane and whoever else Jane wanted to invite into their bed that night. But, no, at least now he had a chance to right things with Loki. Perhaps tomorrow they could have a civil discussion over breakfast, or perhaps he could convince Loki to come ride horses with him afterward.

He was consumed with his thoughts when he felt a hand, warm and insistent, on his thigh. A second hand joined made its presence known on his other thigh, then both of them pressed down on his flesh as they moved upward. Thor opened his eyes to see a young man between his legs. He was attractive and somehow familiar, with black hair and dazed eyes, pupils so dilated that Thor couldn't even see what color they were. He was also completely stoned, probably too out of it earlier when Thor had ordered the others out to notice what was going on. But now he was between Thor's legs, unzipping Thor's jeans, and pulling out Thor's limp cock. And Thor, in need of a pleasant distraction, was going to let him.

Thor watched as the man slipped the flaccid length of him between puffy, pink lips. He felt it as the man started to suck and slobber on him, as his cock started to harden with the ministrations. And then he realized why the man looked so familiar.

It was Tony. Little Anthony Stark from down the street. Loki's childhood partner-in-crime and second son of Odin's long-time squash partner. But he wasn't the Tony that Thor remembered. That Tony had been bright-eyed and good, mischievous but ultimately obedient, never malicious. Everyone's favorite Stark twin. He was three years younger than Thor but had been sent off to college years earlier, and Thor had heard he had racked up two degrees since then. But now here he was, stoned out of his mind and mouth full of cock. He probably wasn't even coherent enough to realize that it was Thor he was sucking off.

Thor was completely hard by now but he attempted to shove Tony away. Perhaps he didn't do so hard enough, or perhaps he didn't actually want Tony to stop, because the nudge wasn't enough to do more than push Tony an inch off his cock. It also had the added effect of making Tony moan around him before clinging to his legs and pushing forward, so that Tony's nose wound up pressed hard against his pubic area and he could feel the head of his cock touch the back of Tony's throat. Thor bit back the Norwegian curse words that threatened to spill from his lips. He was completely enveloped in heat and wetness and his mind was hardly able to supply reasons why he should protest this.

"Anthony."

The use of Tony's name didn't so much as elicit a glance upward. Instead, Tony eased up on Thor's cock, lips trailing upward until they were wrapped around just the head of it, his tongue swirling the most magnificent patterns on the sensitive flesh. Thor felt his body shiver every time that tongue slid into his slit, and he ran his hand through Tony's hair as Tony started to bob up and down on his cock. He watched as Tony pulled his lips completely away, as those lips moved to suck on the sides of his shaft instead, as they moved downward to kiss and suck on his balls. He listened as Tony moaned around him, as though Thor's cock was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. And he noticed the instant Tony's hand wandered down to Tony's own backside, as Tony started to slide fingers into his jeans and up his hole while he was still sucking Thor off.

With a shiver, Thor pushed Tony away, this time for real, this time for completely different reasons than the last. He wanted his cock inside that small, round ass. He wanted to hold Tony's narrow waist in his large hands as he pounded the other man into his mattress. He stood and picked up Tony before carrying him up to his bedroom. He dropped the man onto his bed, where Tony didn't do much more than curl up a little bit.

Lubricant. Did he even have lubricant? He had an old bottle of lotion, and hopefully that would do. He pulled Tony's jeans off before arranging the man into a position on his knees and forearms. He didn't take long with the prep; Tony's body was just so relaxed, spreading open around his fingers so easily. And the way Tony shivered and moaned from having just fingers moving in and out of him, the way Tony's hole seemed to try to pull him in deeper and deeper, it just made Thor want to get inside that soft heat as soon as possible.

Thor pulled his fingers out and brushed his thumb over Tony's hole, watching it twitch before lining the head of his cock up with it. And then he pushed. He grunted as he watched his cock sink into that little hole, as Tony's body opened up to accommodate him. And maybe he had gone in too deep, too quickly, all the way to his balls in one stroke, because beneath him Tony whimpered and shivered.

"Anthony?" Thor asked. He could barely see the side of Tony's face in the darkness. As he brushed Tony's hair out of the way, he was surprised to see that Tony's cheeks were glistening something wet. Was he crying? Thor tried to pull out, but as soon as he did so there was a hand on his ass, pulling him back in, and Tony whimpered again.

As Thor shifted a little his hand somehow wound up beneath Tony, where it came into contact with something wet and thick. Semen. Tony had come from just having a cock pushed inside his hole.

Thor moved his hand onto Tony's cock, which was still hard despite its recent orgasm. And Tony was shivering in post-orgasmic bliss, crying because it felt so good. Thor's still-slick hand wrapped around Tony's cock and started to stroke. He started to move his hips in back and forth motions. Shallow thrusts, at first, just a few inches at a time, building up until he was pulling almost his whole cock out before slamming it back in. And all that time Tony whimpered and moaned beneath him, making the most desperate noises, not able to do much else.

Tony came again, shooting a few thin streams out onto Thor's hand. And that's when Thor really started fucking him, pounding him, so hard that Tony was now pressed prone on the bed instead of up on his knees. The noises Tony had been making had stopped. He had probably passed out, but Thor was too far gone to notice. He was too focused on the tightness wrapped around his cock, on the idea that he would soon be filling little Anthony Stark up with his come.

It didn't take too much longer. Thor's face scrunched up and his movements slowed as his cock started to twitch and shoot. Stream after stream of hot semen shot out to coat Tony's insides. And then he was done, pleasure still rolling through him as he breathed deeply.

Eventually, when Thor's cock had softened somewhat, he pulled it out of Tony's body. He went to his bathroom to wash up, then came back with a wet towel in order to get Tony clean as well. He tried to be gentle, manhandling Tony as little as possible as he moved the towel softly over the more sensitive part of Tony's body. Tony's hole looked puffy and red, and Thor felt a little stab of guilt over this whole thing, although it was too late now to do anything about it. Afterward Thor settled into bed and pulled Tony into his arms, holding the other man to his chest as he fell asleep.

~*~

It was so cliché, waking up with a blank memory and a pulsing headache after a night of drugs and alcohol, but it was a cliché that had very much become a part of Tony's life. Sex, drugs, and robotics. That was his life at in a nutshell. He opened his eyes and tried to figure out where he was and what he had gotten up to the night before. The only thing he could remember was picking Loki up at the train station. From the soreness that spread through his lower body, he could imagine what activities he had ended up taking part in, but the question was who his partner for the night had been.

The room was vaguely familiar, but it was so hard for Tony to place. There were clues, of course, clues his mind was piecing together without him even being aware of it, but it wasn't until he saw the Noam Chomsky books on the nightstand that everything clicked into place. Thor. This was Thor's room. Tony's heart fluttered. He was naked, sore, and in Thor's bed. Thor had fucked him. He had been too stoned to even realize it, and Thor had fucked him.

Tony rolled over to his side and reached a hand down between his ass cheeks, feeling the tender flesh there. He slid a finger inside, almost disappointed when he couldn't find any telltale signs of semen. Thor had fucked him and he couldn't even remember. _Thor had fucked him._

And now Thor was gone. No doubt he was ashamed of the fact that he had slept with someone like Tony and had gone back to college, and Tony would never get the chance to engineer a session that he _would_ remember. Tony was completely immersed in his pity party for one when the door to Thor's bathroom opened and the man himself stepped through it, clad in only a pair of sweatpants, hair wet and steam wisping behind him. For a while Tony could only blink.

"The cook arrived an hour ago," Thor said, after some time. "Breakfast should be ready, if you wish to eat."

"That sounds lovely," Tony said, because what more could he say? His mind was still reeling in disbelief.

Tony attempted to slide off the bed, but it turned out his lower body wasn't feeling conducive to standing at the moment. As he tumbled forward he found himself caught up in Thor's arms, his nose smushed uncomfortably against Thor's fuzzy chest. Thor. Big and strong Thor, Thor whose life goal was to change the world for the better, Thor who was the object of Tony's first wet dream.

"Perhaps you should stay in bed." Thor smiled as he deposited Tony back onto the mattress. "I'll bring breakfast up to you."

"Fantastic," Tony said, his infamous charm apparently leaving him in the face of his childhood crush. He nestled into soft sheets as he watched Thor leave the room. Then he turned to bury his face in his pillow, all the better to hide the ridiculous grin that would no doubt be spreading across his face.

Thor had fucked him. And it looked like he might be interested in doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an _extremely small_ chance that I'll add more chapters to this one day (one chapter would be Balder/Loki, the other would be Thor introducing Tony to Jane).


End file.
